Home Alone
by XXMisa-Chan
Summary: Teddy is left alone at home with Gabe and Charlie. Gabe calls the police. Why and what will happen next? Clik n Read!
1. Week With Gabe

Home Alone…

"Teddy, We're leaving." Said Mom. "Okay~ Byee!"

Teddy's POV

My family is on vacation, and I lied to them that I have lots of homework to do so I wouldn't go with them, but I had to take care of Gabe and Charlie. Charlie's reason is cause she's too small to go surfing, Gabe, he'll cause trouble. This is going to be a long~ Week.

~End of Intro~

"Gabe~ Breakfast!"

"Coming~!" Gabe swang in the kitchen from a vine.

"….GABE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Since Mom and Dad aren't home, we should atleast have some fun don't you think?"

"Good idea~….IF IM AN IDIOT!" Teddy took veggies and chopped them into little pieces, then put ranch on top. "Open wide, Charlie~"

"Eh? Badada!" Charlie took the bowl and throwed the bowl on the ground and laughed.

"Charlie~!"

Ding Dong~!

The door bell rang. Teddy opened the door, it was a police. Behind the police was an ambulance, fire truck and Police cars. "What can I do for you officer?" "We heard that a girl named Teddy had murdered a baby child, Are you Teddy? Unless the "Teddy'' is a teddy bear."

"Umm, Yes Im Teddy, But I didn't do it. You see-" Teddy stared at Gabe, Gabe was watching television laughing, acting innocent.

"My brother is really a trouble maker, so he called for no reason"

"Ah, The old blame it on sibblings lie." "No, Look, ill go get Charlie"

Teddy went in the kitchen and saw Charlie sprayed with ketchup all over her. Teddy carried Teddy to the police.

"Oh I see. Then you has to pay us 700 dollars for calling us as a prank."

"But I di-"

"Ah uh uh! This is how we make money, So pay or go in jail for 7 months."

"Fine, Ill pay."

Teddy's POV

I ran into my parent's room and took out 700 dollars, I was surprised that mom has 700 dollars in her purse.

I gave the money to the officer and wondered, now I have to do part time jobs. Thanks to my little brother, Gabe. I sighed and went to sleep.

~1 Week Later~

"Honey, We're Home!"

"Welcome back mom, Mom, Gabe called police saying that I murdered Charlie, and I had to use your money to pay the police."

"Gabe, Your grounded!"

"Yes mother~!"

~Gabe's POV~

Hehe, Now I can secretly do something evil in my room. No one can stop me!

Tadah~ My first fanfic, I dedicate this to my best friend, Logan, and she's a girl idiots~! :D


	2. Gabe's Plan

Gabe's POV

Now that I got grounded for a week, I can secretly make my latest invention! ….The Gabe!

Oh wait… I need money for equipments.

I turned on my computer and checked on the equipments I need for "The Gabe".

"Hmm… 1 million dollars and 27 cents, Not bad"

I clicked on the "order" button and filled out the form thing.

Name: Amy Duncan

Address: 563 Diamond Street [A/N: I don't know where they live sorry LOL]

Phone number: (450) 378-1685

Credit card number: 16781236498212568730

[A/N: And other necessary stuff, witch I cant label them]

Finished, Now just Subm-

"Gabe, Dinner's ready!" Darn it, I was so close to pressing submit. "Mom, can I eat in my room~? I have lots of homework to do, and since I'm grounded, I should at least try harder in school so I won't get grounded, Right?"

"Sure honey, Ill bring your food upstairs~!"

With Teddy…

*Currently sulking in the corner of her room*

… "700 dollars… Work… Bad grades… Evil brothers…"

"Oh come on, It cant be that bad, is it?" Ivy said in joy.

Ivy's Pov

Yes! Now I can try to get better marks then Teddy! And nothing will stop me! Muahahaha!

Back with Gabe's POV

AND…. Submit!

"Congratulations, You've submitted your order! Your order will come in about a week!"

"Great.. Now to send mom and dad, AJ away… Too bad I have to stay with Teddy and Charlie… Oh well."

Day after…

"Bye Honey, Remember to buy groceries for this week!"

"Don't worry mom, I wont!"

Teddy's POV

Why… WHY ME? If that spoil little rat brat ends up making me work for a year…

Teddy's Imagination

"Good bye Gabe, Good bye." (Teddy)

"Thanks for everything, Mame, Thanks for telling me I was adopted. I will now live my life.. On the bumpy road… Of… A hobo" (Gabe)

"Your welcome Gabe, Its been nice knowing ya, I hope you'll find a new family, perhaps a gang full of dirt and hatred, even if they beat you up, I wont come rushing to you no matter what" (Teddy)

"Thank you Mame, Thank you…" (Gabe)

End Of Teddy's wild Imagination : )

"Hey, Teddy… TEDDY! I guess it can't be helped, YO OLD LADY! GO FETCH SOME MILK, WOULD YA?"

Hmm… Maybe I went to far, I mean, him? Being thankful? Oh…Its just all too much!

**A/N:**

**Well that's all for now. Hope you all like it! Review please!**

_**Short Preview on the Next Chapter**_

"_**WHAT DO YOU MEAN 1 BILLION DOLLARS? WE DON'T EVEN OWN THAT KIND OF MONEY!" Teddy yelled furiously.**_

"_**Sorry mame, but you order it, we send it. So since your parents aren't home and you guys don't have that kind of money, will give you a year to pay." The worker said calmly.**_

"_**Hold on, Can't I just return it?" Teddy said trying to calm down.**_

"_**Nope, It says on the website, duh? I mean who doesn't read before buying it? YOU! Hahaha, Well ill take my leave. Bye!"**_

_**Teddy slowly turned her head around looking at Gabe. Looking innocent by watching TV.**_

_**Crazy women… Don't miss it! Who will keep Gabe from creating "The Gabe"?**_


	3. Flashback of the flood

Hii people! This time, I and my best friend Logan (She's a girl idiots) are doing chapter 3! Enjoy!

_**Crazy women**_

BOOOOOOOOOOOM! The Duncan's house flooded.

"AWESOME!" yelled Gabe and took a surfboard and started surfing in the living room.

"GABE!", Screamed Teddy furiously. On the other hand, Charlie was having the time of her life swimming on the kitchen floor. (It was really shallow there)

Bob, Amy and PJ came paddling in with a canoe.

"What's going on here?" yelled Bob.

"Well . . . ." said Gabe.

_**One week earlier. . .**_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 1 BILLION DOLLARS? WE DON'T EVEN OWN THAT KIND OF MONEY!" Teddy yelled furiously.

"Sorry mame, but you order it, we send it. So since your parents aren't home and you guys don't have that kind of money, will give you a year to pay." The worker said calmly.

"Hold on, Can't I just return it?" Teddy said trying to calm down.

"Nope, It says on the website, duh? I mean who doesn't read before buying it? YOU! Hahaha, Well ill take my leave. Bye!"

Teddy slowly turned her head around looking at Gabe. Looking innocent by watching TV.

Gabe's Pov of the One week earlier

I slowly took all the materials while Teddy was screaming her head off in panic.

Went in the backyard and started building "The Gabe"

Muahaha.. Now I can get to work.

2 hours later…

I smiled proudly as I look at my totally awesome water amusement park.

Which I call (Naturally), "The Gabe"

Muahaha! I'm going to make millions of money with this park!

Charlie laughed as she looked at the park. I went inside the house to get a snack.

5 minutes later…

That was tasty. I walked outside and saw Charlie playing with something. "What do you have there?" I said looking suspiciously at my sister.

It was a screw. Oh well. One screw wouldn't make a difference. Would it?

One week later 10 minutes before the flood

"IM A MILLIONAIRE!" I am so proud as I look down at my million dollar bills. I made it all off my totally awesome amusement park! And Teddy said it was a bad idea! Ha-ha. No money for her.

I watched all the kids play on "The Gabe" I am a genius.

Suddenlly I noticed one boy about seven years old walking with his shoes untied, and, right before my eyes, he fell into one of the waterslides.

_**( In a drawn-out slow motion voice.)**_

!

…

!

The whole park started to flood. Well, now I know what the screw was for.

And, it was at that moment that the rest of the family came home. Or, came crashing in."

Gabe said finishing the story.

" So you're saying that you made millions of dollars off this amusement park?" asked Bob.

"Yes . . ." Gabe shifted his feet nervously.

"Alright, pay up" said Amy

"BUT WHY!" demanded Gabe.

"To pay for the damages" said the both parents trying to smile.

Normal POV

Gabe gave his parents the money to pay for all the damages. Once they were paid he had one dollar left. But his parents took that too, and then grounded him. Again.

**Thanks for reading. That's the end of the chapters. But wait… there might be a continuation of this story but with a different title.**


End file.
